particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Commonwealth Party
The People's Commonwealth Party was founded on August 13, 3033 by Corwin Raynor and the remnants of the People's Commonwealth Guard. After the fall of the short-lived city-state known as the People's Collective of Norstavan and the official end of the Norstavan Communist Rebellion of 3011, the P.C.P. rose from the ashes to pursue the interests of the P.C.G. and P.C.N. by more accepted, peaceful means. Though currently young and willing to negotiate using diplomatic methods, people are still suspicious that the Commonwealth Party may be impatient and willing to show its militant nature because of their militaristic past. Rise to Prominence In 3010, the People's Commonwealth Guard was formed. A small militia in the Norstavan region who sought a more direct method of ending the the repressive legislation that had remained from the conservative elements of Lodamun government. On April 23, 3011 the armed P.C.G. attacked the local representative council building of Eternus, overthrowing their local government. That same day, a captured local radio station announced the foundation of an autonomous city-state that would become known as the People's Collective of Norstavan, under the jurisdiction of the P.C.G. Shortly after, there was a response from the National Guard, with the proceeding battling ending in a stalemate. After a 11 hour stand still, the National Guard pulled out from the region, unofficially granting the P.C.N. governance of the region. Fall of the Collective The People's Collective of Norstavan struggled to survive from the very beginning. Though officially led by the People's Commonwealth Guard, there were many ideological divisions caused by groups that moved in after the take over that brought governance to a practical standstill for a weeks at a time. Also, the Lodamun Army had officially stationed themselves outside of the makeshift borders of the Collective, harassing and all but cutting off supplies to the newly founded city-state. Though the people were relatively happy, the resources were simply insufficient and the government too torn on philosophical issues to address the problems that hindered the daily workings of society. The ideological differences even spread to the military leaders of the P.C.N. who began to subversively under-mind each others orders in favor of their own strategies. This created an uncooperative, unorganized military presence in the People's Collective. Sensing a weakness in the city-state's defenses, the Lodamun military invaded. The siege lasted for over two months with neither force gaining little ground. However, the infrastructure of the Collective was completely devastated. The government, sensing no hope of repairing the damage even if the conflict ended in their favor, issued a surrender on October 12, 3014 to the Lodamun Army, which was accepted. Out of the estimated 50,000 citizens of the People's Collective of Norstavan, 13 were executed, 579 were exiled, 2,468 were imprisoned and the remaining were allowed to integrate back into society. Corwin Raynor and many of his closest colleagues were incarcerated in specialized jail for political prisoners. Because of a secret agreement between the former People's Guard hierarchy and the government, they were released after only 15 years. The Party The newly released political prisoners did not wait long to form the People's Commonwealth Party. The political climate had become very liberal during their time in prison, but was nearly to their liking. The Commonwealth Party's doctrine was one of moderate realism, while maintain a Communist ideology. Five Principles of the Party 1. All have the right to equal opportunity and shall not be hindered by their government or individuals of Lodamun because their gender, race, former nationality, sexual orientation or heritage. 2. All deserve, and will receive, proper and equitable compensation for their contributions to society. The scale for such a system will be designed from the most logical and scientific method available rather than societal norms. 3. While international peace is the goal, war has yet to be eradicated. It serves as a tool to keep the most unruly and unjust forces of the world at bay. The party also advocates compulsory conscription of all people into the military as we view the methods of training can be used to instill virtues such as respect (but willingness to logically question) our authority, responsibility to your comrades, non-abusive usage of firearms, etc. 4. Religion is a blight on society. Though we respect the scientific 'God Theory', we believe 'faith', as promoted by religious organizations, to be an affront to logical thought. The idea of considering blind following to be as legitimate as scientific factuality, is considered ridiculous and unacceptable by the Party. 5. Cultural, economic and political issues are all in the same. In order to be true advocates for revolutionary change, the Party must be rigorous participants in the uprooting the fetid weeds of corruption from these sociological categories and active in planting the seeds of progress in their place. Leadership